


let your heart be light

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: There’s a soft crunching sound as Alyssa walks towards them, and Emma feels the dog’s weight lift off of her. Emma rolls over and looks up at Alyssa, grinning down at her, looking absolutely gorgeous in the soft moonlight.“Hi,” Emma murmurs.Alyssa laughs again. “Hi there."
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	let your heart be light

Emma pats her gloved hands together, brushing off some loose snow before picking up more to carefully pack onto the shape she’s building on her front lawn. She’s almost done when she hears a sharp bark from behind her, and a furry weight slams into her back, toppling her forward and crushing the sculpture.

_ “Nugget!” _ she scolds through a mouthful of snow. “Dammit, it was almost finished.”

The dog licks the back of her neck, unapologetic, and she splutters as she tries to get up.

“Nug- You gotta- Dude- Please-”

Alyssa’s laugh is bright and heavy with amusement. “Honey, I don’t think you’re going to win that fight.”

Emma sighs and puts her hand back, scratching Nugget behind the ear. “Help me.”

“Maybe in a minute.”

_ “Lys,” _ Emma whines.

There’s a soft crunching sound as Alyssa walks towards them, and Emma feels the dog’s weight lift off of her. Emma rolls over and looks up at Alyssa, grinning down at her, looking absolutely gorgeous in the soft moonlight.

“Hi,” Emma murmurs.

Alyssa laughs again. “Hi there. Whatcha doing?”

“I was  _ trying _ to build a Nugget snowdog, but I guess she got jealous.” Emma puts her hand out for Alyssa to help her to her feet.

“Yeah, well, you know how much she likes attention.” Alyssa reaches down and takes Emma’s hand.

Emma yanks forward, pulling Alyssa down on top of her. “I like attention, too.”

Alyssa snorts and flicks some snow at Emma’s face. “You’re a dork.”

“Maybe. You’re the one who picked me, though, baby.”

“True.” Alyssa kisses her, soft and slow. “I’d pick you again. Every time.”

“Mm.” Emma grins into the kiss and flips them, pinning Alyssa down in the snow. “Wanna help me make another snow sculpture?”

“Only if it’s not a dog. I don’t want us  _ both _ to be in trouble.”

“I’m thinking a penguin.”

“Oo. A penguin would be fun.”

Emma stands and pulls Alyssa up with her. “How about a challenge, then?”

Alyssa raises an eyebrow, a competitive glint in her eyes. “What kind of challenge?”

“We both make penguins. First one done wins.”

“Uh-huh.” Alyssa smirks. “And what’s the prize?”

Emma mirrors her smirk. “I’ll let you know when I win.”

“You’ll win in your dreams, Nolan.”

“Yeah? Why do you-”

Alyssa puts her foot behind Emma’s ankle and pushes her backwards into a snowpile before giggling and running over to start her sculpture.

“Cheat!” Emma protests, scrambling to get up. “That’s a cheat!”

“You didn’t set any rules! There’s no cheating if there’s no rules!”

Emma stands and gives her a dangerous grin. “Oh, you do  _ not _ want to go there, Greene.”

She starts towards Alyssa, who backs up, her hands raised. “Emma. Emma, don’t you dare.  _ Emma Nolan!” _

* * *

Emma skims her fingers up and down Alyssa’s back as they lie on the couch, watching the fire burn in the fireplace.

“I can’t believe Nugget would be jealous of a lump of snow,” Emma mutters glancing down at the dog curled up on the rug on the floor next to them.

“She loves you. It’s understandable.”

“Oh, really? Would  _ you _ be jealous if I tried to make  _ you _ out of snow?”

Alyssa grins at her. “Why, of course. There’s only one woman for you, Emma Nolan, and it’s only allowed to be me.”

“Apparently Nug would fight you for that.”

Alyssa laughs and sets her head back down on Emma’s chest. “It’s supposed to snow again tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“If it gets any worse, we might be stuck in here for a few days.”

Emma snorts out a laugh. “Oh, wow. That’s such a tragedy. Stuck in a house with plenty of food, my dog, and the woman I love. However will I survive?”

Alyssa tucks herself closer against Emma. “There’s also the matter of settling my prize for the penguin building competition.”

“You mean the one you cheated at?”

“The one I used strategy to win, yes.”

Emma smiles softly and holds Alyssa a little tighter. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”


End file.
